A Lovely Night
by marylou
Summary: Hermione is upset after her Yule Ball experience was ruined. Someone finds her and makes her realize that sometimes the unexpected can be good. The story of Fred and Hermione's relationship from beginning to end.
1. Lovely

" _A lovely night, a lovely night_

 _A finer night you know you'll never see"_

"A Lovely Night," from Rodgers and Hammerstein's _Cinderella._

* * *

Hermione crouched on the stone floor, sobbing. It had started out as what seemed to be a perfect night. She had felt as if, for once in her life, someone had actually looked past her bookish exterior and seen her for who she really was. Why couldn't Ron understand that she just wanted to enjoy the night? It wasn't as if going to the ball with Viktor had hurt Harry, he had been fine with it, so Ron couldn't use the excuse that is was betraying him. And really, it was Ron's fault for being oblivious to her feelings for him. If he had acted just a bit quicker. . .

She sighed and leaned back against the wall. She had snuck out after the ball with Harry's cloak and map, wandering the halls lost in thought until she had found herself where she was now on top of the astronomy tower. She sighed again.

"Well, that's a cheerful sound."

Hermione turned her head away, determined not to face whoever it was while trying to wipe away her tears. With her luck, the news that Harry Potter's muggleborn friend was crying on top of the astronomy tower would be all over the school tomorrow. "Just go away, please. I'm not in the mood for company."

"Ah, but you see, when you don't think you're in the mood for company, that's the time when you most need it."

Hermione sighed mentally. She recognized the voice now. It was one of the Weasley twins. From the sound of it, it was Fred. Besides, George had gone to the ball with Angelina and wouldn't abandon his date, while Fred had gone stag.

"Fred," Hermione said resignedly, "I'm not in the mood for jokes. I just want to be alone."

"No, no jokes." Fred sat down next to Hermione, his shoulder bumping hers. "Just tell me who I need to kill, ickle Ronniekins or Krum. I won't even charge too much. And I'll give you a discount if you want both of them dead. Five galleons. Just for you. If you want them tortured, it's a higher charge."

"Could you just . . . I don't know, maybe mute Ron?"

He frowned, deep in thought. "Well, I suppose I could, but it would have to be permanent. I can prank him for you, if you want."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "That'd be nice."

Fred smiled back and bumped her with his shoulder. "So does this mean that you're letting Krum live?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fred, do you know how many rules that would be breaking? You can't just go around killing people, especially world famous quidditch players."

Fred laughed, sitting back, seemingly carefree but still watching Hermione carefully. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione sighed again. "I don't know, I just wanted to have a nice night, let myself go a little. I sort of wanted to have a cinderella night, but instead I got . . . this."

Fred frowned. "Cinderella?"

"It's a muggle story. A girl goes to a ball and dances with a handsome prince."

Fred looked at her for a moment, then jumped to his feet. "Come on." he held his hand out to her. Hermione frowned. "What are you doing?"

Fred smirked. "I'm going to give you your cinderella night."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Are you trying to tell me that you're a prince?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Just stand up, Granger." Hermione put her hand in his and he pulled her up.

"But there's no music," she weakly protested.

Fred smirked. "That's not a problem." He held his wand up. "Tribuo cantus." Hermione gave him a small smile as music started. "Is this 'The Waltz of the Flowers'?"

"What, are you surprised that I know muggle music?" Fred asked, smiling.

Hermione laughed. "Actually, yes I am."

Fred wiggled his eyebrows at her. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Hermione. I have a few hidden talents."

They danced silently for a few more moments.

"Wait," Hermione began slowly. "You called me Hermione."

"Did I?" Fred mused.

"Yes." Hermione looked at him, deep in thought. "You usually just call me Granger."

Fred smiled. "Tonight's special."

Hermione smiled slowly. "Yes, I think it is."

A bit later, Hermione leaned against Fed's shoulder, smiling and silently gazing at the stars. This night had been so full of ups and downs. She glanced over at Fred. Never in her life had she thought that Fred, the professional prankster, could be thoughtful and serious.

"So, Hermione, how has your night been so far? Has it been what you expected?"

She smiled. "No, it hasn't. But I wouldn't change it for the world." She leaned back against the wall. They were still on top of the astronomy tower, just sitting together and watching the stars.

She sighed. The night had been nice, but now it was time to face the world. She pulled back from Fred and stood.

"Hermione? Where are you going?" Fred looked at her in surprise.

Hermione shrugged. "It's late, Fred. I'm going back to my room." She smiled. "Thank you for a lovely night."

Fred looked at her carefully. He held his hand out to her. She grasped it and pulled him to his feet, turning to leave.

"Just a minute, Hermione." She turned back. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Hermione started to frown. "No, I don't think. . ." She broke her words off with a gasp as Fred leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise as Fred brought his hand up to caress her face. For a few moments Hermione's mind ran wild, trying to understand what was going on, but she was trying to find it difficult to think. With a sigh, Hermione leaned into Fred, bringing her hand up to rest on his chest.

A few moments later, Fred pulled away. "Um. . .I. . .I think that we should get back to our dorms," he rasped, with a blush on his face.

Hermione nodded. "Right. So then, um, goodnight." She blushed and backed away, Fred still watching her. She gulped and turned on her heel, rushing to the door.

On the astronomy tower, Fred was still standing there with a dazed look on his face and a slow smile growing on his face.


	2. Charming

" _You meet your prince, a charming prince_

 _As charming as a prince will ever be."_

"A Lovely Night," from Rodgers and Hammerstein's _Cinderella._

* * *

Hermione dropped her trunk on the floor with a bang, looking around the entrance way as she did so.

"Professor Lupin!" Her face brightened.

Lupin smiled tiredly. "Welcome to Grimmauld Place, Ms. Granger."

"Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room, smiling widely. "You made it! You'll be staying with Ginny. Ron!" She turned and yelled at the stairs. "Hermione's here! Come down and show her to her room!"

Hermione looked up in time to see a red head poking around the corner.

"Ron's a bit, uh, tied up at the moment." Fred winked at Hermione as she blushed. "Hello, Granger." He turned back to his mother. "I'd be glad to show Hermione to her room."

He brandished his wand, levitating her trunk. "Right this way, dearest Hermione." He turned and started up the stairs.

"Dinner will be soon, Hermione, why don't you go get unpacked until then, dear."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." She turned to Lupin. "It was nice seeing you again, Professor." She turned and began to follow Fred up the stairs.

"So, Granger, how has your summer been so far?"

She shrugged. "It was decent. Nothing much happened; I just finished my summer homework."

"Already?" Fred asked. "Ron hasn't even started his yet."

"Yes," Hermione huffed. "I am well aware of the value that Ron puts into his school work. I hope you are more dedicated this year since it is your NEWTs year."

Fred laughed. "Of course! Since when have I ever not put my grades first?"

Hermione just looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine, I never have, but that's just because I'm a genius and don't have to study." Hermione blushed and turned to continue up the stairs as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

* * *

"Be quiet," Hermione hissed to Fred. "I can't hear what they're saying."

"Perhaps I can help with that," Fred smirked.

Hermione huffed. "Of course you can help. You can shut up so I can hear what they're saying."

Fred pulled back from her, his hands going to his chest. "Dearest Hermione, you wound me!"

"Shhh! I can almost hear them. I think they're saying something about guard duty. . .but what are they guarding?" She huffed, frustrated.

"Well, they could be talking about two different things. The guard duty on Harry or the guard duty on whatever they're protecting in the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione turned to him in shock. "How do you know that?"

Fred smirked. "I told you I could help."

"How. Do. You. Know."

He held his hand out to her. "Extendable ears. We just finished them." He watched as she took it from his hand, turning it over and examining it closely.

"What is it made out of?"

"Sorry, trade secret."

"And the spells you used?"

"It was a combination. And we even invented a few of our own. But other than that, I can't tell you. It's a-"

"Trade secret, yeah, I know." She turned and started walking down the hall, grabbing his arm as she passed. "Come on."

"Why Granger, I know I'm jaw-dropping handsome, but if you're planning on dragging me somewhere private so you can have your wicked way with me, I must protest."

She cuffed the back of his head. "Don't be an idiot."

He seemed to deflate. "You mean you don't want to have your wicked way with me?"

"That's not what I said."

He brightened. "Oh, so you do want-"

"Oh, for goodness sake, I just want to talk to you somewhere private so you can tell me everything you've learned from eavesdropping."

"Fine, I guess I can do that. But maybe after that. . ." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione blushed, moving faster down the hallway and dropping his arm.

Later that night, after the Order meeting, everyone was sitting at the dining table. They weren't all there willingly. Mrs. Weasley had had to almost drag Fred and George down from their room. She had tried to guilt trip Snape into staying as well, but he had used Fred and George's protests as a distraction and slipped out while she was looking the other way. For some reason, Mrs. Weasley had decided to put Lupin next to Tonks. He seemed uncomfortable, while Tonks seemed ecstatic. Ginny was sitting across from them and was watching the drama, looking thoroughly entertained. Fred and George were sitting as far away from each other as their mum could put them, with George next to the soap opera that was Lupin and Tonks and Fred next to their parents, with Hermione sitting across from him.

"So Professor, what exactly can we expect for our OWL year?" Hermione asked Professor Lupin from across the table.

"Well, your teachers will focus a lot more on the practical side of things, which means you'll be doing less essays, but you'll also be using more of your magical core, so you should feel more tired."

"So how will that affect-" Hermione broke off as she felt something brush her leg. She glanced across the table at Fred's smirk, glared at him and moved her leg.

"Hermione?" Lupin asked.

She jumped. "Oh. . .yes, um. . .what were we talking about?"

He looked at her strangely. "Your upcoming OWLs."

Hermione nodded. "Right. So do you know who the new defense teacher is?" She felt Fred's foot caress her calf again. She glared at him, pulled back her foot, and slammed the toe of her shoe into the bony part of Fred's calf. He flinched, biting his tongue.

"Fred? Are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned.

"He said earlier that his stomach was a bit upset," Hermione responded innocently. "Maybe he needs a stomach-soothing potion."

Fred glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, _Granger_. I am perfectly fine."

"Are you sure, dear? It has been a long day. Maybe you just need a nice nap."

"What! I don't need a _nap_! I am perfectly fine, mum!"

Mrs. Weasley looked closely at him while Hermione smirked, George snickered, and the rest of the table sat there looking confused. "Well, if you say so, dear."

"Yes, I do say so."

As Mrs. Weasley turned back to her conversation with Mr. Weasley, Fred looked across the table at Hermione, his eyes narrowing. She just smiled sweetly back at him before returning to her conversation with Professor Lupin.

After the meal was over, Fred pulled Hermione aside. "What was that for?" He hissed.

Hermione blinked innocently back at him. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Fred huffed indignantly.

"Anyway," she smiled dangerously at him, baring her teeth. "You started it."


	3. Trembling

" _The stars in a hazy heaven_

 _Tremble above you"_

"A Lovely Night," from Rodgers and Hammerstein's _Cinderella._

* * *

Fred ran through the halls of Hogwarts frantically. "Hermione! Are you alright?"

Hermione collapsed into his arms. "I. . .I'm fine, but. . ." She trailed off. "But Bill. . ."

Fred's face whitened. "He's alive," she hurried to reassure him. "But he was attacked by Greyback."

"The werewolf?" Fred whispered. "But it's not the full moon."

Hermione nodded tearfully. "He's fine, he just has a few scars. And Professor Lupin thinks he won't be a full werewolf, he just might get a little wolfish around the full moon."

Fred pulled his arms tighter around her. "But everyone else is fine?"

He could feel Hermione shake her head. "Who else?"

"Dumbledore."

"What? But he'll be fine, right? Is he at St. Mungos or are they treating him in the infirmary?"

"He's dead."

"No," Fred shook his head. "No, you're wrong. He can't be dead."

"Harry saw it. It's true." She whispered.

"Merlin," Fred gasped. "I- I can't believe it. What are we going to do now? It'll only get worse after this."

Hermione straightened, pulling away from him and looking him in the eyes. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to keep fighting. If they think that this will deter us, then they are mistaken."

Fred snorted. "You tell them, firecracker. Ow!" He clutched at his arm, wincing.

She glared at him. "Don't call me that."

He smirked. "But it fits so perfectly."

Hermione sighed, slumping down to lean against the bottom of the window. They stood there together for a while, until Hermione broke the silence. "I still can't believe that they attacked Hogwarts. We always thought it was the safest place, but . . . I guess after this no place is entirely safe." Fed didn't respond, still watching her face as if he were mesmerized. He reached out out wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Everything will turn out right. You'll see." Hermione leaned back against Fred's chest, watching the stars above them twinkle.

* * *

A few days later at Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione sat with Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the end of a row beside the lake. They sat through the funeral together, and when it was over and Harry was talking quietly with Ginny and Ron had left to comfort Lavender, Hermione still sat there, alone, her eyes glazed with tears. She heard someone sit in the empty chair beside her and looked up.

"Fred," She said, smiling sadly.

"Hey, Granger," he said softly. "You alright?"

She shrugged. "Is anyone?"

He laughed. "Fair point." She leaned against his side, taking comfort in his closeness.

"Well, I have some good news," Fred said.

Hermione frowned slightly. "What?"

"It can't get any worse after this."

Hermione hit him in the stomach with her elbow. "Shh, don't jinx it!"

He laughed, clutching his side in pain. "Ow, Hermione, why are you always so violent?"

"It's not my fault," she huffed, folding her arms in annoyance. "It's always you who-"

"Hermione!" She was interrupted by Harry's call. She looked over at him standing next to Ron. "Hermione, we need to talk about the you-know-whats." She nodded at them in silence and stood.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Fred."

He lolled back in his chair, smiling slightly up at her. "Anytime, Hermione."


	4. Whispers

" _While he is whispering,_

' _Darling, I love you' "_

"A Lovely Night," from Rodgers and Hammerstein's _Cinderella._

* * *

Hermione sighed, bending over to tuck the sheets in on the guest bed. It was just a few days before Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Mrs. Weasley seemed determined to keep Hermione, Ron, and Harry separated. She couldn't understand why; she had already obliviated her parents and sent them away, already had everything packed and ready to leave, so it wasn't as if she could go back.. They were already too far in and had given too much to get where they were, and she wasn't going back. She finished tucking the sheets in and stood up, brushing her hair back from her face with the back of her hand as she gathered the old sheets in her arms and turned to leave.

"What the-!" She gasped, dropping the sheets. Fred, standing in the doorway leaning against the door frame and watching her, chuckled. "What's wrong, Granger? You're not normally this jumpy."

"I wasn't expecting someone to . . . what are you even doing here, anyway? Aren't you and George supposed to be weeding the flower bed?"

He smiled. "Mum forgot that she had Ron do that yesterday. So, I decided to see what my favorite Gryffindor was up to."

"I'm your favorite Gryffindor?" She asked.

He paused, thinking. "Well, actually, George is my favorite Gryffindor, so I guess that makes you my second favorite Gryffindor."

"What!" She gasped. "Just your second favorite? Fred, I'm hurt," She pressed her hand to her heart in mock despair.

He smirked at her for a moment before suddenly turning serious, entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

"So are you going back to Hogwarts this year?" He eyed her closely.

She bit her lip. "Fred, you know Dumbledore gave Harry a job to do, and we - I mean Ron and I - we can't just leave him to do it all on his own."

He watched her carefully, his eyes bright. "I know that what you're doing is important, but just-" he broke off. "Just, please, be careful."

Hermione laughed. "When am I ever _not_ careful?" She reached up to poke him in the chest jokingly. "You know, that goes for you too."

Fred gasped, his hands moving up to clutch at his chest in shock. "Dearest Hermione, you wound me! I am the epitome of carefulness. You know that!"

Hermione laughed, moving forward so she could rest her head against his chest. "Do you think it'll work? Will Harry succeed?"

"I- I hope he will, but there's really no way of knowing," he responded honestly, his hand moving up to cradle the back of her head, his fingers entwined in her hair.

"Fred!" They heard Mrs. Weasley call.

Fred groaned, hiding his face in Hermione's hair. She giggled. "You better go see what she wants before she comes up here to find you."

"I'm coming, mum," he yelled back.

"You know," he said, turning back to Hermione, "When I get married, I'm eloping. What do you think? Are you up to it?" He winked at her as she blushed. "Fred, now's not the time for joking."

"I wasn't joking," he grumbled under his breath.

"Fred, you get down here right now! Harry! Harry, dear, do you know where Fred is?"

"Wasn't he in the garden?" they could hear Harry respond.

"Fred, get going, before someone walks in on us!" She pushed him slightly away from her. "Come on, Hermione, this might be the last time we're alone for a long while." He leaned forward, his hand brushing her hair behind her ear as he bent down to whisper a few words. Hermione smiled, her cheeks pink. "Me too," she whispered back.


	5. Goodbye

" _You say goodbye, away you fly"_

"A Lovely Night," from Rodgers and Hammerstein's _Cinderella._

* * *

The next day Fred sighed, folding his arms and slouching further into his seat. "What's wrong?" George asked from beside him. Fred nodded over to where Hermione stood talking to Viktor Krum.

George rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Fred, they're just talking."

"You didn't hear her when she saw him," Fred grumbled. "Oh, Viktor, my dearest, oh how my heart has pined for you!" he said in a high pitched voice.

"Better not let Hermione hear you talking about her like that," George cautioned. "If it bothers you so much, then go over there and do something about it." He turned away from Fred to talk to Lupin. Fred glared at the back of his head before sighing and standing and walking over to where Hermione was.

"Fred!" she smiled up at him. "Fred, you remember Viktor, don't you?"

Fred smiled grimly. "Of course I do." He turned to Hermione, reaching out to grab her arm. "You know, I was just talking to Tonks, and she mentioned that there were a few things she wanted to talk to you about."

Hermione looked surprised. "Oh. Ok. You don't mind, do you?" she asked Krum as they walked away.

"So do you know what Tonks wanted to talk about?" She asked Fred.

He shrugged. "She doesn't. I just made that up to get you away from Krum."

"What!" she gasped, hitting his arm. "Why'd you do that?"

"He was getting to close to you," he grumbled. "I didn't like it."

"You didn't like it," she repeated. "And what gave you the right to determine what I do?"

He glanced at her angry face and winced. "Um, I don't- I just wanted to spend time with a beautiful woman."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Wow, that was a nice save."

He smiled cheerfully at her. "Of course, Granger, that's what I do." They walked over to a quieter corner of the tent.

"So when are you three leaving?" Fred asked. Hermione almost choked on her drink. "Fred, you're not supposed to know about that.

He rolled his eyes. "Really? Because it's fairly obvious what you lot are planning. I'd have to be an idiot not to have noticed it. Besides, you as good as said you were yesterday."

"We don't know yet what exactly we're going to do," Hermione said quietly. "All we know right now is that we're not returning to Hogwarts this year."

"Yes!" he crowed. "You're going to join the dropout club! George and I won't be alone!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad that you have your priorities straight."

"Well, it's not as if you'd have learned anything worthwhile at Hogwarts anyway. Not with Snape in charge," he said bitterly.

"But I'm still going to miss it."

"Well, if you three ever get into some trouble - I mean more trouble than normal - just get in touch with your old friends Fred and George, and we'll get rid of all the bad guys for you."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks for that offer. I'll be sure and remember it in case we ever need you."

"You mean when."

"No, I definitely meant if."

"Are you sure about-"

At that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Fred tried to step protectively in front of Hermione but she elbowed him out of the way. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Hermione stared at Fred in shock. "What are you doing?" he hissed at her. "Didn't you hear him? Get out of here!" He pushed her away from him.

"But Fred, what about you? What will you do?"

He shrugged, a wry smile on his face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. There's no way they'll ever get me. Now get out of here while you can."

She bit her lip before leaning in to brush her lips against his and turning to find Harry and Ron. Fred watched her run away from him and tried not to wonder if he'd ever see her again.

* * *

 **Portions of this chapter were taken and adapted from** _ **The Deathly Hallows.**_


	6. Keep

" _But on your lips you keep a kiss"_

"A Lovely Night," from Rodgers and Hammerstein's _Cinderella._

* * *

"Hang on a moment!" said Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ron seriously. "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us-"

There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and buried her face in his neck. "Oh, Ron!" she cried. "That's so thoughtful of you! Of course we have to warn the elves!"

Ron's face brightened as his arms tightened around her. He leaned down and sealed his lips over hers. She pulled back, a startled look on her face.

"Oh, Ron, I don't think it'll- I mean that won't- we won't work together."

Ron drew back from her with a disgruntled look on his face. "What are you talking about, Hermione? I love you! We'll be great together."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Really, Ron, other than our friendship with Harry, what do we have in common?"

"What?" Ron sputtered. "We have lots in common. Think about all we've been through together!"

Hermione shook her head slowly. "Ron, I don't think that's enough. We're just not compatible. I'm sorry."

A scowl grew on Ron's face. "Fine, then, we don't have anything in common. But it's not as if you'll get any other offers."

Harry winced. "Um, Ron, maybe you should-" There was an explosion nearby. "You know, there's sort of a war going on right now, maybe we could-"

"I'll have you know, * _Ronald,_ that I am currently in a relationship with someone. And have been for two years!"

"What! It was Krum, wasn't it! I knew it! Who else was it! Mum was right, you * _are_ some sort of scarlet woman! I knew it!"

"No, it wasn't Viktor. I'm not telling you who it is." She pulled her wand out of her sleeve. "And now, if you will excuse me, the castle is currently under attack and _some_ of us want to defend it." She turned on her heel and left.

Harry stared at Ron for a few moments as he sputtered in indignation before coming to a decision and rushing after her. "Hey, Hermione, wait for me!"

They walked together in silence for a while, heading towards the sound of explosions and yelling.

"Sooo. . ." Harry began. "You and Fred?"

"What?" Hermione blushed. "Why would you think that?"

"I saw you," he said quietly. "At Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Well of course you saw us there, we were both invited," Hermione tried to bluster her way out of it.

"No, I saw you and Fred," he coughed, his face turning red. "You were . . . kissing."

"Oh. Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged. "Well, there was never really a good time to talk to you about it. I guess I could have said something after Ron left," her mouth tightened at Ron's name, "but I didn't think you'd want to be reminded of what you didn't have at the time, so. . . yeah. I am curious, though, how did the two of you get together?"

Hermione gave a dry chuckle. "In a way, it was sort of Ron's fault. It was after the Yule ball, after Ron and I had that fight, and I was on top of the astronomy tower, crying, and Fred found me. And it just sort of went from there."

"So how serious is it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. We never really talked about the future that much. It's so hard when we don't know what will happen or how things will turn out."

"Hmm," Harry nodded. "You know, I think Fred and George were put in charge of blocking the secret entrances into the castle. Do you want me to check my map?"

Hermione's face brightened. "Oh, would you, Harry? That would be great."

* * *

"So I was thinking, maybe a portable swamp here, with some booby-trapped fireworks in case they get past that." Fred said. "How many fireworks do we have left?" he asked George.

"We have enough," George said. "I think I can finish this one by myself." He shoved Fred aside. "Why don't you move on."

"What? Why would you say that? We can finish this one together."

"No, I think you'll be a bit busy." he shoved him again. "Now get out of here."

"Fine then," Fred said, hurt. He stood and turned to leave, stopping in his tracks as he saw her. "Hermione. When did you get here?"

She laughed. "I've been here for a while. Harry let me use his map to find you."

Fred turned to glare at George, who was trying to hide his smile. "You know, you could have just told me that she was there."

George laughed. "But it was so much more fun this way."

Fred rolled his eyes, walking over to Hermione. "Come on, Granger, let's get out of here. There're too many bad influences around here." He turned to glare at George.

George smiled, watching them walk away hand in hand. They turned the corner and stopped there, seemed to think that they were out of sight, but he could still see their shadows. He chuckled when Fred reached up to brush one of Hermione's curls out of the way, leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

"I guess this is the moment, then?" he muttered.

* * *

 **Portions of this chapter were taken and adapted from** _ **The Deathly Hallows.**_


	7. Dreams

" _All your life you'll dream of this_

 _A lovely, lovely night."_

"A Lovely Night," from Rodgers and Hammerstein's _Cinderella._

* * *

"But don't you realize?" whispered Hermione. "This means, if we can just get the snake-"

But she broke off as yells and shouts and the unmistakable noises of dueling filled the corridor. Hermione looked around and her heart seemed to fail. Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran forward to help. Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast. Then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair-

"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually _are_ joking, Percy . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart. Hermione felt herself flying through the air, and all she could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was her one and only weapon, and shield her head in her arms. She heard the screams and yells of her companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them.

And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness. She was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told her that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on her cheek told her that she was bleeding slightly. Then she heard a terrible cry that pulled at her insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and she stood up, swaying, more frightened than she had been that day.

And Harry was struggling to his feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart.

Hermione gasped and hurried over, staggering and stumbling over stone and wood recklessly.

"What? Who?" she gasped, stopping short as she came up to them. Her face grew pale and she knelt down on the ground next to Percy silently

"No- no- no!" she could distantly hear someone shouting. "No! Fred! No!"

And Percy was shaking his brother, and Harry was kneeling besides them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face, and all Hermione could do was sit there in shock, holding Fred's rapidly cooling hand in hers and praying that it was all just a nightmare.

* * *

When Voldemort had been killed and all of his Death Eaters taken care of, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione stood together around Fred's body, trying to give each other what little comfort they could. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood together with their arms around each other as she cried into his shoulder. Harry was holding Ginny in his arms while Bill, Charlie, and Percy stood together.

George sat next to Fred's body, staring down at the ground, not looking at anyone else. Hermione sat next to him, her head on his shoulders.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly lifted her head up and looked around. "Ron? Where's Ron? Has anyone seen him?" she asked, growing increasingly frantic.

Harry looked up. "Um, Mrs. Weasley? Ron left?"

She stared at him. "He left? What do you mean?"

He shifted nervously. "Um, I don't know where he is. He . . . got mad and . . . he just left."

"Again?" Bill asked.

"Bill?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes narrowing. "What do you mean again? Has he left them before?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah, he showed up at Shell Cottage a few months ago. He didn't really tell us very much, just stayed for a few days and then left. And then when he showed up again later on with Ron and Hermione, I assumed they had gotten back together and didn't think anything of it again."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why is this the first that I'm hearing about this?" She whirled around to face Harry. "Why did he leave this time? Why is he not here with the rest of us, with Fred-" she choked out a sob.

"Umm," Harry looked around uncertainly. "He- he found out something that he- didn't like."

"What? What was so shocking that he had to desert the rest of us?"

"Um, well," Harry stuttered, flustered. "Well, you see . . ."

"He found out that Fred and I have been dating," Hermione said emotionlessly from where she sat next to George. George reached over and put his arm around her, pulling her head down on to his shoulder.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "You and Fred? How did I not know about this?"

Hermione shrugged. "There was never really a good time to tell anyone."

Mrs. Weasley looked accusingly at Harry.

"I just found out at the same time as Ron," Harry defended.

"George? How long have you known about this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

George gave a sad smirk. "Fred's had a crush on her ever since she hit Malfoy in her third year. You all are all blind. I don't know how you managed to miss it. They've been playing footsie under the table and sneaking of together to snog for years." His eyes darkened. "Fred was talking about shopping for rings."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione and her gaze softened. "Oh, you poor dear." She bent down next to Hermione and pulled her into her arms.

. . . . .

Hermione sat on top of the astronomy tower where Fred had found her three years before after the Yule Ball. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she gazed up at the stars. She closed her eyes as she felt a warm breeze brush past her face.

Fred would never want her to spend the rest of her life moping after him, she knew. And when she had had a sufficient amount of time to recover, perhaps she would move on. But for now, she would remember him. Remember him in her dreams of that lovely night.

* * *

 **I'm not going to defend killing Fred. I just think it makes a better story this way.**

 **Portions of this chapter were taken and adapted from** _ **The Deathly Hallows**_ **.**


End file.
